The Question
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: Donatello is person of science. He wants answers to every question he has, but this type of question is not about science at all. Will Donatello regret asking it? R&R Please. XP


The Question

For two years they had fought the Krang, and after what felt like an endless battle between good and evil; the ninja turtles finally won. The fight was over and Mr. O'Neil was rescued from their out world enemies.

It was difficult at first. Shredder was still out there but, since they last locked horns, he has yet to show his disfigured face.

Donatello stared up at the midnight sky, hoping for answers. He had been thinking about this since April was reunited with her father, only a week ago. The purple banded mutant wanted to give his love time to catch up with her father.

The tallest of his brothers couldn't keep the smile off his face. He had kept his promise to the very end; he was proud. His brothers were proud. Master Splinter was proud. And his April was happy.

Taking a deep breath, Donnie went solo. Jumping from roof top to roof top, his eyes solely set on one specific building. His heart pounded in anticipation.

Was this really going to happen? Was it a good idea?

He pushed the questions aside there was only one way to find out.

It took only a couple of minutes that was good, it gave him time to think about his decisions.

The window was tinted black, the only light coming from a distant room. Possibly a bathroom, or bedroom, who knows maybe it was the den, either way he didn't care. Pushing the window up with a tiny squeak, Donnie easily slipped inside and disappeared into the shadows as if he was night itself.

He listened to the sounds around him, checking to see if anyone was up at this hour. A pleasant hum came from what the turtle guessed to be the study room.

This was it; this was what he had been waiting for.

It was now or never, if Donnie didn't' do this, he'll probably regret it for the rest of his life.

The turtle was an invisible assassin. Able to sneak around undetected until he reached his unsuspected target; sitting in a large red chair.

Donatello slowly came up behind his, target who was sipping some late evening coffee, looking over a few news papers and files.

"Mr. O'Neil?"

The balding scientist jumped at the sudden voice. Jerking out of his chair, almost dropping his mug, and twisted around to face the turtle.

"Donatello." He was defiantly surprise. "I wasn't expecting you. Is everything alright? Are your brothers hurt?"

Donnie shook his head, waving his hands in order to calm the concern father. "Everything is fine, sir. I just thought I would drop by to see if April is ok."

Kirby sighed in relief, taking a second to allow his heart to calm down to a steady beat. "Yes, she's fine. I've been meaning to thank you again for looking after her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to my daughter. Thank you Donatello."

The ninja smiled and nodded "No need to thank me. I was only doing what I thought was right. I would do anything for April."

Mr. O'Neil smiled "Well I'm still great full. I don't know how to repay you."

Donnie chewed his bottom lip. "Actually, Professor, I think there is."

"Really?"

The mutant nodded. "Yes, but first let me explain."

Kirby waited watching his green friend taking in a large amount of air through his nose and letting out in, a slow easy, sigh.

Their eyes instantly lock. Kirby was surprised to see how determine Donatello was, but exactly why was he so determine?

"Mr. O'Neil." The ninja spoke with confidence. "I love April more than anything in the entire world. If I could I would give her everything her heart desires. But sadly as a mutant turtle, who lives in the sewers, I can't."

Kirby felt his eyes widen but didn't dare breathe a word.

"I won't be able to buy her a beautiful home. Or take her out to some fancy restaurant, well unless you count Murakami-san's noodle restaurant. I know she can eat his Pizza Gyoza any day."

Noticing the odd looks coming from April's father the flustered turtle immediately jumped to what he wanted to say.

"Sorry, what I mean to say is that. I know I'm not perfect. Heck, I'm not even close to being perfect, and I know you probably think I'm crazy for asking this but…" Donatello took in another deep breath, and stared Kirby strait in the eye.

Kirby saw determination, confidence and fear?

Before the professor could question his friends sudden out of character actions. Donatello fell to his knees and bowed, pressing his forehead to the ground; as a sign of respect. "Mr. O'Neil, I wish for your permission to marry April."

Kirby froze at the sudden request. The air was sucked out of in a gasp of awe. It took him a moment for his brain to register what exactly Donatello just said.

Donatello wanted to marry April. The turtle wanted to marry his only daughter.

The turtle in question continued to keep his forehead against the ground too afraid to look up at the man he hope would be his new 'father-in-law'.

"Donatello, please stand." Kirby spoke in a shaking stammer. The purple masked ninja slowly rose to his feet, and met Mr. O'Neil's eyes. He couldn't read his emotions. Kirby's face was neutral; it didn't show any signs of happiness, anger, or anything at all. It was frightening.

The professor was now as nervous as Donatello; he couldn't' believe he was really going to do this.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? You and April are very young to get married. April just turned eighteen last month."

Donnie nodded "Yes, sir, I'm more then sure. I've loved April since the moment I saw her. At first it was just a simple crush, but as I gotten to know what a wonderful women she really was, I fell head over heels in love with her."

Kirby nodded "Do you honestly think she would want to live in the sewers with you and your brothers?"

Donnie shook his head, "No, and I'm sorry I can't change that. That's why I told you this earlier, I just wanted you to know what I can, and can't provide. I maybe not be able to provide her with amazing stuff, but I promise to provide her with a loving husband, and hopefully a family. That is if you are willing let me too?"

Kirby stared, his thoughts rushing a mile a minute. Was this really happening? Was he really going to answer this?

"I really love her, Mr. O'Neil, more then you can imagine. I'm so in love with her it's almost scary. I swear to you that I will protect her, just like I did in the past. I won't let a scratch come to her. I promise, not just as a ninja, but as a person of honor."

"You're not person, Donatello." Said turtle tensed at the words that flowed out of Kirby's voice. His heart racing at an unnatural pace. Was this a reject?

"You're a man." Kirby's voice suddenly began to choke as his eyes became misty. "If this was happening a few years ago, I would have said no. But seeing how much you love and care for my daughter I could never deny it." Donnie felt his heart racing in a faster beat, his fudge orbs widening. Could it be?

"April is really fond of you. She has told me so many stories of the two and how much you have helped her; that I shouldn't be surprise that you asked me this question."

"Mr. O'Neil, are you saying-"

"Don't call me 'Mr. O'Neil." Donnie winced at Kirby's demanding tone. "Call me Kirby, or better yet Dad."

The mutant froze in place his heart almost stopped. "Are you saying that I can…?" He couldn't finish his sentence in fear that he might have taken in the wrong signs, but Kirby's nod told him otherwise.

"Yes, Donatello, I give you permission to marry my daughter. I know you two will be happy, and I honestly couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law."

The grin that wrapped around Donnie's face almost made Kirby wince. "Thank you! So much Mr. O'Neil"

"Kirby." The professor corrected with a happy smile.

"Kirby. Right thank you." Mr. O'Neil smiled proudly before turning his back to the turtle and walking over to his desk. Pulling out an old mud brown drawer the older man pushed aside multiple different papers, ignoring the curious eyes that stared at the back of his balding head.

A small black box lay underneath the piles of paperwork hidden from the eyes of everyone but the professor.

He was careful pulling it out, cradling it as if it was the most precious thing ever existed, but to him it was.

"Donatello, do you have a ring yet?"

The ninja glanced away in a guilty fashion, a small blush blooming on his forest green skin. "No, sir, I don't. But I will save enough money too. I've been making some new inventions that I'm sure will sell very well online. I could have a ring delivered in about-"

Donnie was forced to stop when a pale palm was raised to his line of sight. "There's no need." Kirby spoke quietly. "I have one for you."

He opened the black velvet box, revealing a silver band diamond ring. The violet stones surrounded the beautiful diamond like petals on a flower giving it a rose like design.

"This was the engagement ring I gave to April's mother, Susan." Kirby spoke sadly at the memory of his deceased wife.

"Mr. O'Neil, I could never-"

"Stop." Donnie slapped his mouth shut at the command.

"There is a lot of memory to this ring, both beautiful ones and painful ones. I want you to give this to April. It's something her mother and I had planned out years ago."

Donatello stared in awe. He couldn't believe this, it was so amazing. Kirby offered the box after closing it shut, still as careful as ever.

The turtle was just as gentle, cupping his much larger hands around the black velvet case, and bringing it close to stare at its perfection.

"When do you plan on asking April to marry you?"

Donnie gulped and shrugged. "I was thinking around Christmas. She loves that holiday; I know it'll really mean a lot to her."

Kirby nodded his approval. "Winter is her favorite time of the year."

With a final good-bye and a few extra 'Thank you's Donatello headed back to the lair, in an exciting frenzy.

Kirby smiled watching the mutant heading home. This may not be the future he pictured a few years ago. Heck it wasn't even close, but he didn't want to change it.

"It's just like they say. Life is like a rollercoaster. You can either scream in fear. Or sit back and enjoy the ride. "With that final note, the professor decided it was about time he turned in for the night.

**AN: Ok, so this is another story of one of my favorite couples ever! X3 I know Donnie might be a little out of character, and probably Kirby too. And I'm pretty sure there are a lot of grammar mistakes in this one too. So please forgive me for not having a Beta reader. I'm trying to learn on my own, and I have to admit I'm getting a little better, it's slow, but it's better then what I've written in the past XDXDXDXD**

**Anyways reviews are appreciated. Please don't flame me I hate the flames they BURN! DX**


End file.
